Pony Boy, Teen Titans, A Beast Boy x Aqualad story
by Lunara LoveMoon
Summary: Beast boy gets blasted by a mechine and turned into a pony person! And a guest at the tower finds this new Beast Boy absolutely adorable, and begins to make his move.
1. chapter 1

BB's P.o.V.

We were fighting Control Freak, who was building a machine to turn people into cartoon characters, and apparently we didn't know that one of us was going to be the tester, sadly i was the tester. We were in the middle of battling when we hear the machine start up, and we continue to fight his minions, and it was about to blast when Cyborg blasts the machine, but it still fires, right at me... Lets just say, i dont think the machine was running properly once Cyborg hit it, cause, my colors and clothes were the same, except, i wasnt my normal self, i had pony features, and i hear Robin yell, "come on team! Lets move!" We get out of the building just as it explodes, and we get pushed to the ground, and i have a difficult time standing up. I feel hands help me up, so i turn around to see who had helped me and i come almost nose to muzzle with Aqualad, and i blush deeply as i back away a bit. I begin to hear laughing behind me, so i turn around to see Robin and Cyborg laughing at me, and i grow a bright cherry red. I begin to yell at them "I DIDN'T SEE YOU GUYS TRYING TO WARN OR HELP ME BEFORE I GOT BLASTED!!" That shut them right up, and i storm off towards the tower, with Aqualad, and Starfire at my hee- hoofs, and what was getting super annoying was Starfire talking in my ear telling me over and over again how cute i am. I turn my head to see Cyborg, Robin, and Raven following not that far behind. 'Im gonna be teased alot' i think in my head as we reach the tower. We get inside and i head straight for my room and try to have it scan my hand to get in... Wait, but i dont have hands anymore, i sigh in annoyance and call for Cyborg, and a few minutes later he is at my side asking me what. "I can't get into my room, because i have freaking hooves!!" I yell looking at my hooves in annoyance. "Alright, i can register the scanner for both your hands and hooves, incase this happens again." I thank him " But, its late and i need to charge my battery, so it will have to wait til morning, for now your gonna have to sleep on the couch" i groan but mumble an 'okay' as i head to the living room. "Hey Beast Boy!" I hear Robin say, i turn around to face him "Yea?" " seems like your gonna need this" he says handing me a blanket. I tell him thanks, and head to the living again, but then i see Aqualad on the couch sitting with his feet on the table, the only light source was the TV. "Hey Aqualad" i say, walking towards the couch, and setting the blanket down on it. "Hey Beasty" Aqualad greets me. I begin pacing, without knowing it. About what seemed half an hour later when i hear Aqualad say "Yo, Beasty, come sit down will ya? Your pacing is really annoying." I gasp, and grit my teeth in embarrassment. "Sorry! Sorry!" I say quickly cause i was embarrassed. "Its nothing Beasty, your just stressed!" Aqualad states as i sit down, i feel a shifting in the couch, and i didn't see him at my side anymore, but i feel hands on my shoulders as they begin to massage my back. I moan and throw my head back unknowingly because of the knots that were in my shoulders that were coming loose. I hear a chuckle and i feel my face heating up realizing how weird that sounded, and Aqualad speaks, continuing to massage my shoulders, i return my head back to its original state as well. "I did take some massaging classes before i became a superhero, ya know." I take a breath and sigh unwittingly loudly. "No wonder your so good at it." i say, looking half way back at him, with half lidded eyes as the massage gets better and better, and i lean my head forward, but i begin to feel eyes are staring at the back of my head, but they are not Aqualad's eyes. Just then, fhe lights flash on, and we both jump and turn our attention towards the figure who turned on the light. I stand up real fast "U-uh, hey Robin... What are you still doing up?" I ask him with nervousness. "I could ask you the same, what are you two doing?" He asks, having his arms crossed on his chest, and had swayed to one side, and if i didnt know any better, under Robins mask he would have a questioning expression on his face. "Well, you know reason number one, but i was stressed thinking that i would be a pony person forever, and Aqualad was giving me a massage." I tell him. " Oh... " his stance goes to normal, arms down at his sides, and his body position straight. "Well, you should get some sleep, we have quite the day ahead of us so we can find something that will change you back from being that-" he gestures to me "-Thing" and he turns off the lights, and walks back to his room, i sigh and return to the couch. "Where were we?" I ask as i sit down infront of Aqualad. "You were pretty much almost asleep" he says "yeah, lets continue there" i say, closing my eyes as i feel his hands massaging me again, and the world fading to black as i drift of into a great night of comfortable sleep.

This is my first Teen Titans book, i hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

BB's P.o.V

I wake up, surprisingly rested, and i feel the movement of a body next to me, so i pick up my head and turn it towards the source of the shuffling and i see Aqualad's chest, i look up to see his sleeping figure, i just one thing on my mind; 'Was i always this short?'. I shimmy out from Aqualad's grasp without waking him up, and decide to make breakfast for everyone, even though im a vegetarian, i will make them normal food. I start up three different pans; one for bacon, one for eggs, and one for pancakes. I slowly see the others begin to pour out of their bedrooms, as well as Aqualad getting off the couch, he was the first to wake up. "Mm, mm, mm, what smells so good?" I hear Cyborg say as he enters the room. "That would be breakfast!" I say cheerfully as the others come into the room. "That's impressive" I hear Cyborg say. "What?" I say stunned. "I mean, it must be difficult to make food, ya know, with your hooves and all." He says, gesturing to my hooves. "Oh, yeah." I say chuckling. I turn around and pour pancake batter to make a huge pancake, and I wait a minute or two, and I take the pan, and turn around, trying to do a professional pancake flip. I give the pan handle a quick jerk, I feel the others watching me, and everything seems to go in slow-mo as the pan breaks off from the handle. I gasp and make a very shocked face, like you would see in a famous anime. My ears droop, and I slouch over as I mumble curse words. I look over and see the others titans, excluding Aqualad and Starfire. I bend over and start to clean up the pancake batter on the ground, then I see a shadow looming above me, so I look up, and I see Aqualad, standing there with a rag at hand, and he bends down and begins to help me. A bit later, we were almost done, so I tell Aqualad that we could take a break, and he was all for that. I go to stand up, and reach my hoof out and I grab a handle that was there. It was then I wished that I had just kept cleaning, the other Titans were in the living room, so they saw the whole thing. I grab the handle that's on the bowl with the pancake mix in it, so the pancake batter spills all over me. I hear the other Titans laugh, I feel my face heat up so much the pancake batter could have cooked on right there, and I feel tears start to form on the corner of my eyes, and I stomp off toward the shower room. Then realizing I don't have a change of clothes. I growl in annoyance, and because Cyborg hasn't fixed my door, I just decided to run it down. I run up to my door and break it off of its hinges. I hear some screams and people asking "what was that?!" I go inside my room and grab a change of clothes. I walk outbto see the other Titans standing there. I walk up to Cyborg and get right up in his face a tell him in an angered voice. "You will fix my scanner and my door, so that when i want privacy, i can get privacy." I say, then back away from him and storm off to the shower room, grab a towel, strip down, and hop into the shower to wash off the pancake mix. I sigh deeply, in relief, having the sticky substance drip off my body. I then realize how rude i was to everyone and think that i should probably apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~••Aqualad's P.o.V.••~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were waiting for Beast Boy to get done with his shower, and the crime alert goes off. "What about Beast Boy?" I say to Robin. " we can't wait on him, he will just have to sit this one out." Robin says as we leave, and sigh deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~••Chapter Two end••~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
